Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 125
"Triple Play, Part 2", known as "Johan, Jim, and O'Brien VS The Three Masked Knights" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and twenty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on February 28, 2007 and in the UK on October 26, 2007. Summary The Duels between Jesse Anderson, Jim Crocodile Cook and Axel Brodie against the Three Masked Knights continue, with both the food storage facility and power supply station on the line. Vice Chancellor Bonaparte attempts to sneak back into Duel Academy, but is spotted by Blair Flannigan, who informs Jaden Yuki. The two of them chase after him, as they realize he would be a very strong opponent if he was turned into a Duel Ghoul. Axel wins his Duel quickly, and determines that these Duels means nothing and that they are only meant to serve as a distraction as Marcel Bonaparte moves towards his true goal. He urges Jim and Jesse to surrender, so they can save time and go after Marcel. Impassivity Mask stops Jesse from leaving with a strange beam fired from his duel disk, while Jim is stopped from surrendering by the angry students, who want the food Marcel promised them if they win. Axel leaves and gathers the Blue Berets together, heading towards the power supply station. Jim and Jesse win their own Duels with some difficulty, Jesse finishing last despite his early lead. Bonaparte reaches Marcel, followed by Jaden and Blair. When Jaden tries to drag Marcel back, Bonaparte reveals that Marcel is his son and vows not to let Jaden harm him. Marcel reveals the Devil Arm from under his cloak and suggests that they leave. A large group of Duel Ghouls emerges behind them from over the sands. Marcel uses the Devil Arm to punch through the sand, and a deep fissure forms as the pillars surrounding the area where the Sacred Beasts were sealed rise from the sands. Featured Duels Jesse Anderson vs. Emotionless Mask Duel continues from the previous episode. Jesse has 4000 Life Points remaining and controls "Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth" (1700/1600) in Attack Position. Emotionless Mask has 2300 Life Points remaining and controls no cards. Turn 3: Emotionless Mask Emotionless Mask draws. He then passes his turn. On Emotionless Mask's End Phase, he discards one card due to the hand size limit. Turn 4: Jesse Jesse draws. On Jesse's Standby Phase, the effect of "Silent Pain" activates from Emotionless Mask's Graveyard, destroying "Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth" and inflicting 1000 damage to Jesse (Jesse 4000 → 3000). Jesse activates the last effect of "Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth" to place it in his Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card. Jesse Normal Summons "Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger" (1600/1000) in Attack Position. "Topaz Tiger" then attacks directly. but Emotionless Mask removes from play "Silent Space" from his hand in order to destroy "Topaz Tiger". Jesse activates the last effect of "Topaz Tiger" to place it in his Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card. Turn 5: Emotionless Mask Emotionless Mask draws. He then passes his turn. Turn 6: Jesse Jesse draws. On Jesse's Standby Phase, the effect of "Silent Pain" activates (Jesse 3000 → 2000). Emotionless Mask then removes from play "Silent Torment" from his hand in order to inflict 1000 more damage to Jesse (Jesse 2000 → 1000). Jesse's hand contains "Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle", "Triggered Summon", "Last Resort", "Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle", "Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins", and "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus". Jesse then activates "Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins". This card gains certain effects based on the number of Crystal Beasts in Jesse's Spell & Trap Card Zone. Jesse then Normal Summons "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" (1800/1200) in Attack Position. He then activates the first effect of "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" to take "Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle" from his hand and place it in his Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card. Emotionless Mask then removes from play another "Silent Space" from his hand to destroy "Sapphire Pegasus". Jesse then activates the last effect of "Sapphire Pegasus" to place it in his Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card. Jesse then activates the first effect of "Ruby Carbuncle" to Special Summon the latter from the Spell & Trap Card Zone (300/300) in Attack Position. Jesse then activates the second effect of "Ruby Carbuncle" to Special Summon all "Crystal Beasts" from his Spell & Trap Card Zone. Emotionless Mask then activates the effect of "Silent Space" from his hand, but Jesse activates the third effect of "Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins" to negate "Silent Space" and destroy it by sending "Topaz Tiger" from the Spell & Trap Card Zone to the Graveyard. "Sapphire Pegasus (1800/1200) and "Amber Mammoth" (1700/1600) are Special Summoned in Attack Position. "Amber Mammoth" and "Sapphire Pegasus" then attack directly (Emotionless Mask 2300 → 600 → 0). Axel Brodie vs. Laughter Mask Duel continues from the previous episode. Axel has 2500 Life Points remaining and controls no cards. Laughter Mask has 4000 Life Points remaining and controls "Fool Clown" (0/0) in Attack Position. He also has one set card. Turn 2: Axel Axel draws a card and subsequently sets it. He then Normal Summons "Fire Trooper" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. Axel then activates the effect of "Fire Trooper" to send it to the Graveyard and inflict 1000 damage to Laughter Mask (Laughter Mask 4000 → 3000). Laughter Mask removes from play "Rough Fight" from his Graveyard in order to inflict damage to Axel equal to the damage he inflicted to Laughter Mask (Axel 2500 → 1500). Axel then activates "Fire Recovery" to discard "Volcanic Scattershot" and Special Summon "Fire Trooper" from his Graveyard (1000/1000) in Attack Position. Since "Volcanic Scattershot" was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, inflicting 500 damage to Laughter Mask (Laughter Mask 3000 → 2500). Axel then sends "Fire Trooper" to the Graveyard in order to inflict 1000 damage to Laughter Mask (Laughter Mask 2500 → 1500). Axel then activates another "Fire Recovery" to discard "Volcanic Scattershot" and Special Summon "Volcanic Scattershot" from his Graveyard (500/0) in Defense Position. The effect of "Volcanic Scattershot" activates (Laughter Mask 1500 → 1000). Laughter Mask intends to activate his face-down "Burial from a Different Dimension" on his next turn to return his three "Rough Exploders" from the Removed from Play Zone to his Graveyard. This will allow him to remove from play his "Rough Exploders" from the Graveyard and inflict 1500 damage to Axel. Turn 3: Laughter Mask Laughter Mask draws. Axel then activates his face-down "Draw Blast" to inflict 1000 damage to Laughter Mask since the latter drew a card (Laughter Mask 1000 → 0). Jim Crocodile Cook vs. Anger Mask Duel continues from the previous episode. Jim has 2200 Life Points remaining and controls no cards. Anger Mask has 4000 Life Points remaining and controls "Anchor Knight" (1500/600) in Attack Position. He also has one set card. Turn 2: Jim Jim draws. He then Normal Summons "Weathering Soldier" (2000/1200) in Attack Position. "Weathering Soldier" then attacks and destroys "Anchor Knight" (Anger Mask 4000 → 3500). Anger Mask then activates the first effect of "Anchor Knight" to discard "Reload" and Special Summon "Anchor Knight" from his Graveyard (1500/600) in Defense Position. On Jim's End Phase, "Weathering Soldier" loses 600 ATK due to its own effect ("Weathering Soldier": 2000 → 1400/1200). Turn 3: Anger Mask Anger Mask draws. He then switches "Anchor Knight" to Attack Position. Anger Mask then activates his face-down "Violent Salvage" to return "Giant Trunade", "Reload", and "Trojan Blast" from his Graveyard to his hand. He then activates the effect of "Anchor Knight" three times by discarding "Giant Trunade", "Reload", and "Trojan Blast" (Jim 2200 → 400). "Anchor Knight" attacks and destroys "Weathering Soldier" (Jim 400 → 300). Turn 4: Jim Jim draws. He then activates "Specimen Inspection" to send "Sample Fossil" from his hand to the Graveyard and declare one monster Type and Level. Once that is done, Anger Mask must send a monster with the declared Type and Level from his Deck to the Graveyard. Jim tells Anger Mask to send a Level 4 Warrior-Type monster from his Deck to the Graveyard, so Anger Mask sends "Anchor Knight" from his Deck to the Graveyard. Jim activates "Fossil Fusion" to remove from play "Weathering Soldier" and Anger Mask's "Anchor Knight" from both players' Graveyards and Fusion Summon "Fossil Warrior Skull Bone" (2000/800) in Attack Position. Jim then activates "Time Stream" to pay half his Life Points (Jim 300 → 150) and Tribute "Skull Bone" in order to Special Summon "Fossil Warrior Skull Knight" (2400/1100) in Attack Position. He then activates another "Time Stream" (Jim 150 → 75) to Tribute "Skull Knight" in order to Special Summon "Fossil Warrior Skull King" (2800/1300) in Attack Position. "Skull King" attacks and destroys "Anchor Knight" (Anger Mask 3500 → 2200). Anger Mask then discards "Reload" in order to revive "Anchor Knight" (1500/600) in Defense Position. Since "Skull King" had attacked and Anger Mask has a monster on his side of the field at the end of the Damage Step, "Skull King" can attack again. "Skull King" then attacks and destroys "Anchor Knight". "Skull King" then inflicts piercing damage to Anger Mask (Anger Mask 2200 → 0). Mistakes in the English version * Axel also said that "Volcanic Scattershot" deals 500 damage when it's removed. It does this when it's sent to the Graveyard. * Masked Knight of Laughter called his "Burial from a Different Dimension" a Trap Card. It is a Spell Card. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes